


Almost Changing

by panther



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Martha, the doctor has a very simple yet persistent problem. He deals far too much with almosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Changing

To Martha, the doctor has a very simple yet persistent problem. He deals far too much with almosts. He never focusses on the things that he has achieved, which are many and wonderful, but on the things that he has _almost_ managed. Usually it has to do with the lives that he almost saved but didn’t quite. To the Doctor, everything rests on his shoulders and he isn’t big on giving people responsibility for their own stupidity. It bugs Martha, but she can’t change him and isn’t really sure if she would want to. He wouldn’t be the Doctor if he didn’t cut himself up at every opportunity, and at least he could still be positive about beings despite that, which is more than Martha can say for most. _Beings_. Her world has changed so much to think in that way. It isn’t just humanity anymore, because they are such a spec in the universe compared to everything else and that is before she even tries to wrap her mind around time. Sometimes she wonders if the Doctor keeps a companion just to remind himself that it is worth putting himself everything just to save those that he _does_. She should feel used but she doesn’t. In a way it is an honour, to be the one chosen to represent so many in such a little way. She is another almost, really. He could easily have taken on someone else after everything, everyone, and she would just be another Doctor demanding a better pension and picketing against the government. Now she is part of something so much bigger than all of that. There is no way that she can put into words how much he’s changed her, the impact of being _with_ her, loving her. And it almost didn’t happen.


End file.
